Talk:Iucharba
Negative Overviews We generally refrain from negative overviews unless a character is complete garbage. Even with characters that most people designate as garbage, we try to refrain from discouraging their use unless the character is genuinely completely awful (see: Jagen, Zelots), and even then, we avoid using charged language, though I am not saying Iucharba's overview is using any (it isn't). What I want to know is: is a slightly negative notion on Iucharba deserved? I do not play FE4, so I cannot say, but as I said before, we try to refrain from negativity in overviews unless a character is genuine garbage. --Thenewguy34 00:54, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :It's a judgment call, but I guess there's the problem with gauging this kind of thing for FE4. The reality is that basically all foot units are garbage in a ranked run, and garbage in general since the game rewards you for quickly saving villages and whatnot and unless you specifically want to play the game slowly/suboptimally, they will basically never be able to do anything useful with some exceptions. Like on-foot Staff users or the insane guys like Shannan or the one person you give the Leg Ring to(which will pretty much always be your Dancers). So while a handful are pretty good, the game is just set up in such a way that they generally can't even attack stuff before your mounted guys handle them all. :The problem for Iucharba is that even for a foot unit, he's hot garbage. For the foot unit articles, I've tried to ignore the fact that foot units are made largely impractical by mounted units and simply noted it as a flaw(see the Shannan/Chulainn articles), but even for a foot guy he's bad. He's not UNIQUELY bad, but just definitely bad. Much like Hannibal. It's not the combat crappiness that makes him unpickable, but that you're choosing a unit that will essentially never see combat unless you intentionally play poorly and you lose access to a mounted guy who, while crappy compared to other guys who are mounted in gen 2, will actually contribute. Being mounted really is that important in FE4. :I can't honestly think of a good reason to pick Iucharba over Iuchar. He is, in essence, Iuchar with -2/-3 movement. He can use Bows, but that's of pretty dubious worth. If a contributor has an argument for why Iucharba does make a sensible pick over Iuchar, I'd be more than willing to concede that point and alter the section. I just genuinely can't think of one. AxeUser (talk) 01:49, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oh! And incase you read this, I had actually posted about this very question the other day on the forum's Project Page section, among other questions I had about Overall sections. I was actually hoping you and maybe some other experienced Overall section editors would have a glance at it if you have time, as I remember back when I first started some edits here, you critiqued some of my (admittedly awful)Gaiden edits and I was kinda hoping we could reach some consensus on how to approach these sections. I think KhangND said it would be nice if we could create a guideline for future editors so they understand what is expected of these sections, but I'm not sure I'm experienced enough to do that on my own. AxeUser (talk) 03:27, May 12, 2017 (UTC)